One Hand Message
'''One Hand Message '''is the opening song of Hand Shakers. Lyrics Kanji=その解(ほど)けそうな手を　握り直して 永遠より強く　YesとYesのIn the moment ワンタッチのメッセンジャー　空中戦の感情論 それはインスタント　もう意味の無いCRY ナンセンスなアンダースタンド　真に受けないクセつけて そんなスルースキル　ほら本音をKILL 例え言葉失くとも　伝えられるThis One Message 触れ合い伝え合った　静寂(しじま)の想い　離さないように その解(ほど)けそうな手を　握り直して 永遠より強く　YesとYesのIn the moment 信じる心が　絆に変わる We will be tight and tight 未来へと繋ごう oh 偶然に間違った　僕のディスコミュニケーション 裏で笑うは　上辺のFRIENDS 何も見えない夜に　探し出したHeart is Passage やっと扉を開けて　交わし合う想い　泣き出すように いま途切れた信号を　繋ぎ合わせた 脈絡より明白　SOSはIn a hurry 二つの孤独を　一つに束ね We will go on and on and on どこまでも紡ごう あの理解(わか)り合えぬまま　すれ違うときの 冷たさを僕ら　知っている 解(ほど)けそうな手を　握り直して 永遠より強く　YesとYesのIn the moment 信じる心が　絆に変わる We will be tight and tight 未来へと繋ごう oh 胸に響いた　感情の電波 Yesと応えた　未来さえ紡ごう oh |-|Romaji=sono hodokesou na te o nigiri naoshite eien yori tsuyoku Yes to Yes no In the moment WANTACCHI no MESSENJAA kuuchuusen no kanjouron sore wa INSUTANTO mou imi no nai CRY NANSENSU na ANDAASUTANDO ma ni ukenai kuse tsukete sonna SURUU SUKIRU hora honne o KILL tatoe kotoba naku tomo tsutaerareru This One Message fureai tsutaeatta shijima no omoi hanasanai you ni sono hodokesou na te o nigiri naoshite eien yori tsuyoku Yes to Yes no In the moment shinjiru kokoro ga kizuna ni kawaru We will be tight and tight mirai e to tsunagou oh guuzen ni machigatta boku no DISUKOMYUNIKEESHON ura de warau wa uwabe no FRIENDS nanimo mienai yoru ni sagashi dashita Heart is Passage yatto tobira o akete kawashiau omoi nakidasu you ni ima togireta shingou o tsunagi awaseta myakuraku yori meihaku SOS wa In a hurry futatsu no kodoku o hitotsu ni tabane We will go on and on and on dokomademo tsumugou ano wakariaenu mama surechigau toki no tsumetasa o bokura shitteiru hodokesou na te o nigiri naoshite eien yori tsuyoku Yes to Yes no In the moment shinjiru kokoro ga kizuna ni kawaru We will be tight and tight mirai e to tsunagou oh mune ni hibiita kanjou no denpa Yes to kotaeta mirai sae tsumugou oh |-|English=Reaffirming our hold when these hands almost come undone, We'll be stronger than eternity: both shouting "YES" in the moment! A One-touch messenger, a sentimental argument throughout the sky: An instant, now meaningless cry A nonsensical understanding, pretending not to take things seriously. But looking straight through like that... only kills our true feelings. Even without words, this one message can be communicated! We've exchanged its meaning through touch, so try not to lose this silent feeling! Reaffirming our hold when these hands almost come undone, We'll be stronger than eternity both shouting "YES" in the moment! Our believing hearts will transform into a new bond: We will be "tight" and "tight"- Let's chain ourselves to the future! Oh! My dis-communication occurred by chance; Those laughing in the background were only friends on the surface. Searching through nights, where I couldn't see a thing, I found this heart's passage. Finally opening the door, the emotions we exchanged seemed like they were crying out! Disconnected signals were now joined back together. More clearly than reasoning could ever explain. Our SOS is in a hurry! Bundling our two loneliness into one, We will go on and on- Let's spin this tale forevermore! We already know the chilly feeling Of leaving things unresolved... of not staying on the same path... Reaffirming our hold when these hands almost come undone, We'll be stronger than eternity: both shouting "YES" at the moment! Our believing hearts will transform into a new bond: We will be "tight" and "tight"- Let's chain ourselves to the future, oh! The emotional wavelengths resounding from these hearts Answered, "Yes" - so let's spin the tale of our future! Oh! Audio Category:Music